About That tattoo
by iWatchtv
Summary: Because some one had to do it. Implied Tiva. One shot.


**Note: **Happy thanksgiving to everybody who reads this. If you haven't read this, I'm sorry...but I can't wish you a happy Thanksgiving. Sorry. Anyway, The last episode was amazing. Top three moments: Ziva marking Tony as her territory, the tattoo debacle, and the end scene (This fic is about the second one if you can't tell). Anway, I know I said that I would start another multichapter fic....I kinda lied. Believe it or not, even over break I'm still too busy to put in too much time. Also, this little story is inspired by the NCIS special ops tiva 21 thread. yeah...Just letting you guys know. So...that's it for now. Just read n' review.

About That Tattoo...

"You know what Ziva? I'm thinking about getting a tattoo myself." Tony smirked across the bullpen and as his partner gave a long suffering sigh.

This was probably his second favorite pastime, the first of which being ridiculing the poor McGee. Unfortunately as of late, 'poor McGee' was no longer as helpless in their battle of wits. A worthy opponent took the fun out of everything.

That left, of course, one other activity to alleviate his boredom between cases. Ziva-baiting.

"I wanna get something cool and hip. You know, something that would increase my wantability among women."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Should you not be asking Abby about those things Tony?" She replied, her voice filled with exasperation.

"Yeah, Abby does have the quantity, but I'm looking for quality. Something befitting a federal agent. You have any ideas McCreepy?" His last comment was aimed at McGee who had been subtly, or so he thought, eavesdropping on their conversation. Not that it was especially hard to do. They were practically yelling across the aisle at each other.

"How about Gibb's rules on your back and chest?" He grinned, satisfied with himself.

Tony glared at him.

"Har har har. Very funny probie. Now go back to probie things."

Ziva stifled a chuckle.

"Perhaps you should Tony. I personally find nothing more erotic than a man whose chest is embossed with another man's rules."

McGee laughed openly at that. It had taken a long time, but he had finally learned the art of turning the tables on Tony. And it felt good.

That moment of introspection however, kept McGee from hearing exactly what Tony retorted to his partner. All he saw was her reaction.

She turned red, presumably in anger, because Israeli Mossad assassins do not blush.

"I suggest that you never utter that again when others are present." She hissed and narrowed her eyes in McGee's direction.

The McGee in question flinched.

Taking on Tony in a verbal joust was one thing. Angering Ziva was just plain suicide.

Tony simply laughed.

"McGee won't tell anyone. Will you probie?" He gave the younger man a sly grin and a wink.

Unfortunately, McGee was still frozen in place by Ziva's death stare.

"Y-yeah...I definitely won't...in fact I didn't even hear what you said"

"Sure you didn't McGee." Tony gave him a knowing nod. "Speak no evil, see no evil, hear know evil. Of course, in this case, instead of evil it's how to make our resident Israeli-"

"If you value your life you will not finish that sentence." Ziva hissed dangerously.

Tony halted, but appeared unfazed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Ziva. Many women are very compliant when I-"

"That is it!" She slammed her hands on her desk. "We will finish this conversation in private DiNozzo!" She grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip and pulled him in the direction of the elevator.

"Don't worry McGee. I'll be fine...I think." Tony managed to say before disappearing around the corner.

Moments later, before McGee had managed to recover from what he had just witnessed, Abby rounded the same corner.

"McGee!" she squealed as she rushed over to her desk and enveloped him in one of her bone-crushing hugs. "It's so good to see you!"

"Abby," He wheezed. "I was in your lab this morning."

"Whatever." She released him. "Anyway, do you know what's up with Tony and Ziva? They were in a really 'heated' argument when I walked by." She laughed at her own pun.

"What were they arguing about?"

McGee noticed that Abby chose her response carefully. Odd.

"Something that should never be heard by ears as naive and innocent as yours."

There was a pause.

"Abby, I'm not that naive."

"Of course you aren't Timmy." She patted his head. "You're a big boy. Now tell me what you know."

"There's not much to tell...Tony started up a conversation about tattoos and then he said something about Ziva's tattoo and-"

He was interrupted by another of Abby's shrill squeals.

"Oh my God! I totally forgot about Ziva's tattoo! I helped her pick it out too! That was such a fun day. But then again it was kind of a spur of the moment thing so-"

"Abby."

"I'm pretty sure she wasn't totally prepared but she was happy with it nonetheless. I mean-"

"Abby!"

She finally noticed him.

"What McGee?"

"What tattoo? I've never seen Ziva's tattoo."

"Well, you wouldn't have...It's on her...leg."

"She wears shorts, I've still never seen it."

"Ok, more like the inside of her thigh...more like upper thigh, but it's so cool! It's a knife, obviously, but like, I called it a knife and she said it was something else...some really cool name...I'm not sure but it was totally wicked." She grinned at him.

"But Abby, I thought that you didn't really like Ziva until after She and Tony had that undercover mission."

She stared at him.

"What?"

"You know, when they pretended to be married assassins. I mean, that's the only time Tony could have seen Ziva's...upper thigh...right?"

"What are you talking about McGee? Ziva got her tat like last year!"

"What-but how?...I don't..."

"Don't worry Tim. You'll eventually understand."

Abby patted McGee's hand sympathetically before striding away. He stared after her in dumb fascination.

"What! Understand what!?" He finally called after her when he found his voice.

He finally gave up and collapsed back into his chair.

So...Tony and Ziva...

He stopped himself.

There are things in this world he was not meant to know. He accepted that.

That, and the fact that delving too much into the personal relationship of those two would most likely get him killed or worse, kept him from pursuing that train of thought.

Yes, he could definitely live without knowing.

**Ok...I'm sorry, but i have to say this. McGee was eavesdropping right? An eave is the roof of a house. Dropping means falling off. Eavesdropping means listening to someone else's conversation. Am I the only one who gets a really funny mental picture of how that word came to be?**


End file.
